Recently, due to significant increases in the information volume and communication speeds of electronic devices, noise suppression for devices is becoming important issue. On the other hand, the progressive miniaturization of recent electronic devices also demands miniaturization of connectors mounted in the electronic devices. As such, a connector with a reduced profile needs to allow confirmation of the mounting of the connector onto a circuit board, while demonstrating a satisfactory noise shielding effect.
According to the circuit board electrical connector of PTL 1, two shielding members cover substantially the entire area of the outer peripheral surface of the housing in order to demonstrate a noise-shielding effect.